


Silver Spoons

by Ziamismyotp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, I don't now, I've never done the domestic, M/M, angst is more my thing, is this domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamismyotp/pseuds/Ziamismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey mum! Not saying that you took our silver spoons and I'm not saying that you didn't but the fact still remains that three have been missing since you came for dinner last week. Love you :D"</p><p>Or, where they're still fresh, Liam's mum doesn't know he's gay but she's very observant, and Zayn just wants his spoons back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw this post on tumblr the other day and my mind just immediately went ziamziamziam and this ended up happening. I can't seem to find the post to link it now, i have know idea how it was tagged or who put it on my dashboard but if you've seen it you'll understand what I'm taking about when you read the story.
> 
> Aaaanyway, this was just something i did around 2 in the morning and i didn't bother really checking it over or anything, it was just a little something i wanted to get out of my head. Hope you like it!
> 
> And if you read my other stuff then I am soooo sorry i haven't updated the two chaptered ones!! I got a new laptop because my other one crashed and I don't have any of my work anymore and it totally killed my motivation. Idk when I'll get back to them, if i'll get back to them even. I'm sorry and I fully understand if you hate me.
> 
> Okay, enough rambling now, get on.

He likes _this._

 

 _This_ , what they _are._  It's still fresh; new, but so very familiar because they've practically been together since they met a little over a year ago, just without the kissing, hand holding, and _god_ , the sex. He doesn't know how he made it so long without touching Zayn, without being with him the way he is now, but lord knows it was quite difficult controlling himself. The constant, _he's you're roommate, Liam_ and _it's just a crush, it'll pass,_ he repeated to himself is the only reason he made it so long but the second Zayn made a desperate sound and stomped across kitchen, took Liam's face between his hands, and kissed him, all Liam's self control vanished. He nearly dropped his coffee mug trying to pull Zayn closer.

 

That was three months ago and Liam doesn't think he's ever been so happy for so long in his life and he doesn't want anything to ruin it. That's why when his mother called insisting she come over for dinner this Monday he tried to find any and every excuse for her not to. He even offered to go home for dinner or meet her at a nice restaurant. But his mother is fussy and way too reluctant with him living away from home and she wants to come and make sure all his laundry is done and he's eating healthy. Liam was never good at telling people no, so to even try to attempt at telling his mother she can't come visit her only son was simply impossible.

 

It's just. She doesn't know. She doesn't even know Liam's _gay_ , for christ sake, and to have her come to the flat he shares with his boyfriend and have to lie to her face about their relationship, it's nerve-wrecking. He doesn't lie to his parents, not often, and when he does he sucks at it and they can usually tell right away.

 

His mother is going to know and... and. Well. It's not that he thinks she'll like, _disown_ him or anything like that but he's still scared and he doesn't want her to be disappointed. She loves him, his father too, of course, and Liam knows that he'll be accepted whether it's right away or over time, but the thought of coming out to his parents still make his hands sweat.

 

And not to mention how Zayn might feel about this, about meeting Liam's mother so soon in their relationship and also having to lie about what they are. Zayn might get upset about that, he doesn't normally hide his sexuality around anyone, he's been out for years, and Liam doesn't want to be that person who forces himself back into _"the closet"_ because he's scared of what his _mummy and daddy_ might think.

 

  
But Liam's not ready and all he can do is hope Zayn can accept that. For now, at least.

 

 

::::::::

 

 

"Babe?" Zayn's voice rings through the small flat. Liam grins when Zayn pops his head through the kitchen doorway, his hair fluffy and falling over his eyes. "It's 8am on a Saturday and you're out of bed. Come back."

 

He's got a small pout on, bottom lip jutted adorably and it calms a little of Liam's permanent nerves. "Sorry," he apologizes. "Just got back from my run, gonna take a quick shower and then I'll go back to bed."

 

Zayn doesn't look very satisfied as he fully comes into the kitchen, shirtless with a pair of Liam's joggers hanging low on his hips and pooling around his bare ankles. He's absolutely _stunning_ like this. Fresh and soft from a restful night, his eyes sleepy but still shinning as they look at Liam like he's the best sight to wake up too.

 

"Nonsense." Zayn says, closing all space between them and circling his arms around Liam's waist. "You don't need to shower, you need to cuddle with me." he adds before his face is stuffing into Liam's chest. Liam smiles soft, unable to tame his racing heart as he wraps his arms around Zayn's shoulders, pulling him closer and nuzzling his nose into Zayn's hair. It smells like some fruity mixed concoction and Liam guesses fondly, that Zayn bought two different scents of shampoo and conditioner by accident again. Liam always tells him he needs to pay closer mind to the labels and Zayn claims he does but somehow he still manages to buy two different scents every time.

 

"But I'm all sweaty, love." he complains, cringing a little at the thought that maybe he smells too but Zayn doesn't seem to mind as he cuddles closer, pressing a kiss to his chest where his lips lie and it pains him a little that he can't feel Zayn's lips on his skin through the fabric of his hoodie.

 

"I like you all sweaty." Zayn says and Liam can hear the smirk in his voice. His hands slip under Liam's hoodie so his fingers trace the skin of his back, his nails dragging lightly. Liam swallows a groan, his dick twitching with interest when Zayn lifts his face to place small kisses along his neck.

 

"You're gross." Liam tisks, and Zayn laughs softly into his neck. "But okay, you win. And If I smell rank too, well you're just going to have to deal with it."

 

Zayn pulls back to press up on his toes and drop a kiss to Liam's lips, one too quick to reciprocate so Liam leans back in to kiss him back, slow and languid.

 

"I think I'll live." Zayn mutters, pecking Liam one last time before his fingers slip through his and Liam's following him back to their (well it's actually Liam's but Zayn's spent more time in there than his own since everything happened that it's basically his too) bedroom.

 

Zayn separates their hands as he as he falls back onto the bed, rolling to his side and pulling the covers over his smaller frame, smiling lazily at Liam as Liam pulls off his hoodie and joggers. It never ceases to speed up his heart, send butterflies to his stomach, when he sees Zayn lying so comfortable and natural in his bed. Like that's where he belongs, always has and always will. Or when Zayn smiles at him so contently, his eyes watching him so lovingly that it makes Liam shy and blushy sometimes.

 

Sometimes like now, and he can't help but grin as he toes off his socks and drops onto the bed heavily, carelessly inelegant where Zayn is more graceful and quiet with his actions, moving closer almost like it's a secret. Liam helps Zayn pull the covers over himself before he closes the gap between them, turning on his side and throwing an arm over Zayn's stomach, gripping his hip and pulling him closer. Zayn huffs a breathe when Liam practically lays on top of him, trapping Zayn between the mattress and himself, grinning.

 

"No, that's okay, Li, I don't need to breathe." he says sarcastically but Liam can detect the grin on his face. He chuckles and stuffs his hands under Zayn's back, quickly turning over and pulling Zayn with him so now he's half on top of him.

 

"I came in here to cuddle not get manhandled." Zayn says though he adjusts himself so he's got an arm and leg over Liam, his head resting on Liam's shoulder.

 

Liam snorts, fixing the blanket over them. "You love it."

 

"I _deal_ with it."

 

Liam scrunches his nose and pinches Zayn's arm gently, making Zayn giggle and lift his head to kiss the edge of his jaw before setting it back in place. "Joking, babe. Love it when you throw me around." he emphasizes his words with a dirty grind against Liam's hip and a roaming hand.

 

"Thought you just wanted to cuddle."

 

Zayn snickers, lifting himself so he can climb over Liam, his hands planting on either side of his head while his thighs straddle him. "How could I ever just want to cuddle when I have such a hot boyfriend?"

 

Liam feels himself flush a little as he runs his hands up Zayn's sides. He rests a hand to grip on Zayn's hip as the other grabs Zayn by the back of his neck and pulls him down for a long kiss, slow but hungry, Liam's tongue pushing past Zayn's lips almost immediately.

 

Zayn lets out a moan when Liam's hand grips tighter on his hip, his hips grinding down onto Liam's hardening dick with purpose.

 

"Mm, Li-" Zayn's cuts of suddenly when Liam's phone goes off, loud and annoying. Zayn groans and says, his lips moving against Liam's, "Ignore it." And Liam plans too until he recognizes the ringtone as his mothers. Liam's never been one to let his mother go to voice mail.

 

"It's me mum." he mumbles. Zayn makes a whiny noise as Liam sits up, expecting Zayn to climb off of him now but he stays put in his lap, the only thing moving being his lips to Liam's neck.

 

"Zayn." Liam says sternly but an involuntary moan falling from his mouth when Zayn starts sucking a mark on that tender spot above his collarbone gives him away.

 

"Go ahead, answer it." Zayn says, his hands feeling up Liam's arms and chest. He groans in frustration, wanting to just flip Zayn over and kiss the stupid smirk off his mouth but also knowing he has to pick up his phone.

 

He reaches for his phone on the night stand, yanking it off the charger and hissing, "Be good." to Zayn before he answers, putting the phone to his ear.

 

"Mum!" he answers, trying to sound like he doesn't have a boy in his lap feeling him up while he's on the phone with the women who birthed him. _God, this is so wrong._

 

"Hello, sweetheart! Sorry to call you so early but I know you're such the morning person and I've got work all day so no better time to tell you I miss you then now." His mother sounds so sweet and cheerful over the phone.

 

Liam smiles, gushing a little as he's reminded just how much his mum loves him, and he replies, "I miss you too, mum."

 

"I can't wait til Monday, I'm bringing lasagna. I know how much you love my Lasagna." Liam's eyes widen because he totally forgot about Monday. He swallows, feeling his stomach turn with guilt.

 

"Yeah, yeah, of course." he nearly squeals when Zayn surprises him with a roll of his hips, his dick spurring up again as Zayn continues to grind down on it. He pinches Zayn's thigh as a way of telling him to quit it and he does but he doesn't stop kissing his shoulders and chest.

 

"Is something the matter, honey?" his mum asks, her voice changing from happy to concerned.

 

He shakes his head, choking out, "No, mum, I'm fine but uh- listen, I'll have to call you back, something just came up."

 

There's a pause before his mother says slowly, "Okay." She no longer sounds concerned but instead curious. "I'll call you later. I love you."

 

"Love you too." And then he hangs up, dropping his phone on the night stand again and blowing out a long breath, running a hand through his hair.

 

Zayn pulls back at that, looking at Liam with the same concerned look he imagined his mum had just a moment ago. "Something wrong?"

 

"I have to tell you something." He answers and Zayn furrows his brows, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and he climbs off of Liam, sitting criss cross on his side of the bed but still facing him.

 

"Shoot, what is it?" he looks like he's trying to remain unfazed but Liam can see the worry growing, as if he's imagining the worst, and Liam's reaches a hand out to link their fingers.

 

"You're not upset that like, I haven't told my parents about us, right?"

 

  
Zayn scrunches his nose, the confusion clear on his face. There's a beat of silence, as if Zayn's thinking it over, before he finally shakes his head, saying, "No."

 

"You sure?" he asks because he needs Zayn to be honest, he needs to know the truth before he asks this of Zayn.

 

"Yes, Li. We've only been together together for like, three months, I haven't even told my parents everything yet, you know that."

 

Liam sighs. "Yes, but like, there's more to it." his stomach twist and he just hopes Zayn wont be mad at him because he's about to make this a lot more complicated. "Like, my parents. They don't even. Like, they don't know I'm, you know, gay."

 

Zayn's eyes widen, his hand tensing in his. "Oh." he says, looking taken aback and maybe even a little disappointed, it yanks at Liam's heart in a painful way.

 

"Yeah. And my mum wants to come for dinner Monday."

 

"And she doesn't know." Zayn clarifies.

 

Liam nods a little sadly. "But it's not like I'm never going to tell her, I just. I'm not really ready to yet."

 

"So when she comes for dinner we're just. We're just roommates. Friends." Liam hates the hurt look on Zayn's face, like just the thought of going back to friends pains him, brings back bad memories of self-doubt and loneliness. Liam can only guess because Zayn told him all about it one night not too long ago. And Liam can only understand because he felt the same.

 

"I'm sorry." he says quietly but meaning it so much it's overwhelming.

 

"It's okay." Zayn says, smiling a little though it doesn't look quite so genuine. "I get it like, I was scared to tell my folks too. I'm not gonna rush you, babe, I understand."

 

"I'm still sorry."

 

Zayn laughs lightly, scooting forward and cupping Liam's jaw, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Don't be. I love you."

 

"Still?" Liam asks, and it's a little sad how it may come out silly and innocent but how much Liam genuinely needs the reassurance.

 

"Course." Liam smiles, kissing him on the lips. "Now, since the mood is kind of killed, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep for a few more hours. 'm still knackered out from last night." he adds with a wink, scooting away and under the covers, turning on his side and Zayn may look fine on the outside but inside, Liam knows he's still bothered.

 

Liam sighs, choosing to leave it be because Zayn's just trying to be supportive and he really doesn't want this to evolve into something too big for the both of them to handle, and climbs out of bed, deciding he might take that shower after all.

 

 

::::::::

 

 

It was kind of a shocker for Zayn that they'd have to play pretend in front of his mum, so much that he must have forgotten that he never actually met Liam's mother.  
And from Liam can tell, Zayn is totally panicking, though that's not something he will admit too. Instead Liam is watching as Zayn cleans the flat spotless, or a better word, obsessively. He's gotten under the bloody fridge for goodness sake, it's not like Liam's mum plans to check under there. But he doesn't say anything because Zayn deals with things in his own way and also because he's still feeling really guilty about forcing Zayn back into the just mates role again, back into _hiding._

 

His mum is going to be here within an hour and after Zayn's vacuumed for a second time, he's standing in front of a mirror fixing his hair for ten minutes.

 

"Babe," Liam says, coming up behind Zayn and wrapping his arms around him, tucking his chin over Zayn's shoulder. "You look perfect, relax."

 

Zayn turns in his arms, tucking himself further into Liam's hold. "I just want her to like me." He muffles into Liam's shirt, sounding genuinely distressed.

 

"She will, trust me. I bet you she'll even sit next to you at dinner." Zayn lifts his head, still looking worried. "She'll love you."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because _I_ love you." Liam answers with a dopey smile. Zayn pinches his bicep lightly, smiling small up at him.

 

"That was cheesy as fuck."

 

Liam leans in to drop a kiss to the tip of his nose, a hand rubbing up and down his back in a way he hopes is comforting. "Seriously, if I know my mother at all, you're everything she's ever wanted for me."

 

"Not everything." Zayn mutters, so quietly it's like it wasn't meant for Liam to hear, meant to come out even. His eyes break their gaze and Liam's chest _hurts._

 

"Hey, that's not fair."

 

Zayn sighs and his frown is still in place as he says, "I know, I'm sorry."

 

"I'll tell her soon. I'll tell her I'm gay and that I love you and everything will be okay, I promise. Just. Just not yet."

 

Zayn makes a noise of frustration, dropping his forehead against Liam's collarbones. "Stop it. I don't want to pressure you."

 

Liam opens his mouth to tell him he's not pressuring him, that he's a grown man and he knows what he wants but there's a knock on the door that has Zayn's head whipping up, eyes going wide.

 

"That's her?" he asks, looking absolutely terrified.

 

Liam nods, "You'll be fine, babe. Just. You're not meeting her as my boyfriend right now so it's less pressure, yeah?" Zayn nods but Liam's not sure if he's doing more harm than good right now.

 

They separate as Liam goes to open the door, turning to give Zayn an encouraging smile before he finally opens the door, revealing his smiling mother with a pan of lasagna covered with foil.

 

"Liam! My little boy!" And she starts weeping as soon as Liam goes in to hug her, his body at a bit of an awkward angle because of the pan between them. One of her arms, the free one, goes around Liam's shoulders and her tears wet his shirt.

 

"Hi, mum." he says, swallowing down his own lump because he missed his mum and seeing her cry makes him cry.

 

She pulls back, her eyes still wet. "Oi, look, I've gone and soaked your shirt." She laughs as she pats the wet spot on Liam's chest.

 

"It's okay, it'll dry." Liam shrugs, taking the lasagna from her and bringing it to the kitchen, his mum following.

 

"You're so big. Were you this big when you left?" His mum almost demands, her short fingers coming to poke at Liam's arm.

 

"Well I've had more time to go to the gym now."

 

"Have you been eating healthy?" She asks. Liam snickers when he spots her moving toward the cabinets, poking in each to check out the contents.

 

"Yes, mum." Liam says in a monotone, feeling like a kid again as his mum reprimands him about drinking so much soda and eating cereal coated with sugar. _Too much sugar makes you sick, Liam._

 

"Good, don't want you getting ill." She says, slapping her hands together. "Now where's this roommate of yours? Is he here?"

 

Liam's stomach swoops and his smile is nervous as he leads her out of the kitchen.

 

"Zayn?" He calls and Zayn pops out from the hallway, almost tripping while he pulls on a boot. He straightens himself out quickly, smiling but it looks a little uneasy to Liam. He notices one of Zayn's hands is fiddling with the bottom of his jean jacket and he knows he's way more nervous than Liam is.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Payne. I'm uh, Zayn." He says, a light pink on his cheeks as he reaches a hand to shake Liam mum's but his mum, and Liam's certainly _not_ surprised, pulls Zayn in for a hug instead. Zayn looks at Liam over her shoulder, a look of utter surprise on his face but he returns the hug, stepping back with an anxious smile.

 

"Zayn, such a lovely name and it suites you well. And please, call me Karen." She grins, waving a hand, dismissing such a formal name. "You're quite a good-looking lad, you must have a beautiful girlfriend."

 

Zayn's good at controlling his reactions so he keeps a steady smile, as he nods. His eyes flicker to Liam before they land back on Karen. "Yeah, something like that."

 

He looks back at Liam and Liam feels himself flush but he can't fight the smile that twitches his lips. Karen turns to look at him for a moment, and she eyes him in a way that has Liam fidgeting.

 

"So Zayn, please, tell me about yourself." She grabs his hand and leads Zayn to the couch, sitting down and pulling Zayn down with her. Zayn glances at Liam and his smile is more comfortable looking; easy.

 

They chat while Liam heads back to the kitchen to warm up the lasagna in the oven. He pops the garlic bread inside too and lets that heat up while he begins to set the table. It warms something in Liam listening to his mum and Zayn getting along so well, to hear their laughs and his mum's delighted sounds. He flashes Zayn an encouraging smile when they catch eyes while he's laying out the silverware and Zayn looks completely at ease; so natural around his mum and Liam couldn't imagine this going any better.

 

He misses the way Karen's eyes examine the interaction, her lips twitching into a small smile when she notices Zayn's cheeks tinting pink when her son smiles so fondly at him.  
Liam grins smugly when Karen plops herself right next to Zayn at the dinner table, her hand resting on Zayn's shoulder as she asks about his sisters. Zayn lights up when he talks about his family and he thinks his mum has noticed.

 

When Liam brings out the lasagna Karen stands from her seat and moves to the other side, insisting Liam take her seat. Liam takes it but he thinks he feels as confused as Zayn looks. He doesn't quite understand what his mother is doing or the little looks she keeps sending him.

 

Zayn cuts the pieces of lasagna, serving Karen and himself and cutting Liam the corner just like he likes, giving him the meat that falls out because Liam likes a lot of meat with his lasagna. He uses the large wooden salad spoon to serve the salad and after, he pours the wine they've kept in the top left cabinet for a worthy occasion.

 

While they eat Liam sneaks a hand onto Zayn's thigh, squeezing it gently. Zayn looks at him, the corner of his lip tilted up in a sort of half smile. Liam smiles back, hoping Zayn can see how grateful he is, how glad he is that they're getting along so well. Not that he thought they wouldn't, Zayn is amazing and he knew his mother would see that, but he still couldn't help but be a little anxious about the whole thing.

 

Zayn sneaks his own hand over Liam's, squeezing back to tell Liam he knows and then he's looking away, removing his hand and going back to eating his salad. Liam turns his head back, takes another forkful of his food. He doesn't catch the little smirk on Karen's lips as she watches the both of them, the little knowing glint in her eye.  
For desert they eat pie and ice cream and his mum and Zayn swap stories, Liam joining in occasionally but mostly just sitting back and enjoying the scene.

 

After desert Karen excuses herself to the bathroom and Zayn and Liam begin collecting the dishes. They bring as much as they can carry to the kitchen first, dumping it into the sink and before Zayn can turn to get the rest Liam grabs his hand and pulls Zayn into him, kissing him hard but quick because his mum is a light walker and she could pop out at any second.

 

When they pull away Zayn grins up a little hazily at Liam and Liam just has such an overwhelming love for this boy, a love that's been growing since hey met and just keeps getting bigger and better.

 

"You're amazing, I love you." he whispers.

 

"I love you too, Li." he cups Liam's face and kisses him, softer and just as meaningful.

 

When they return to the table Karen is grabbing her purse, setting it in the crook of her elbow and smiling at the both of them so happily, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

 

"I had a wonderful time getting to know you, Zayn, love." She says, moving around the table to pull Zayn down for a hug. Zayn returns the hug, looking much more comfortable with it than he first did. When they part Karen pats Zayn's cheek lightly.

 

"Take care of my Liam for me, dear."

 

Zayn nods, glancing at Liam while saying, "Of course." and Liam can't believe it's his lucky arse that Zayn looks at like _that._

 

Liam walks Karen to the door, opening it and turning to his mum to find tears rolling down her cheeks. It makes him sniffle.

 

"I love you so much, honey. Come around more, yeah? And bring Zayn, he's so lovely and your father would love to meet him."

 

He's a little taken aback by her request but it still excites him, makes him wonder if coming out and revealing his relationship with Zayn will be easier than he thought.

 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I love you too."

 

They hug and Karen presses a kiss to his cheek before she's stepping back and heading out the door. Liam watches her leave till she's in the elevator then closes the door, locking it and turning around, finding Zayn standing at the end of the hall looking shy and happy and all Liam wants to do is hold him and kiss him and tell him how great he was.

 

So he does, joining Zayn at the end of the hall and yanking him into a hug, Zayn's arms winding around his neck and Liam holding him tight to his body with his arms around his waist.

 

"You were so good." He mumbles, kissing Zayn's shoulder.

 

"You're mums so chill, I think I like her better than you." Zayn says in a serious tone but Liam can make out the tease and he laughs into his neck.

 

They pull back but keep their arms tight around each other. "I told you she would love you."

 

"Yeah, yeah." he waves him off with a silly roll of his eyes. "Now, you finish cleaning, I'm gonna go to the room and get myself ready for you."

 

Liam's breath hitches before groans, diving down to kiss Zayn hungrily. "I wanna watch." he says, lips moving against Zayn's.

 

Zayn bites Liam's lip softly, pulling back and smirking. "Then you better hurry up."

 

Liam doesn't think he's ever moved so fast and it doesn't register how he's just been tricked into cleaning all the dishes, Zayn's least favorite chore.

 

::::::::

 

"Hey, Li!" Zayn calls from in the kitchen. Liam puts his papers down, spitting the pencil from between his teeth onto the table.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Zayn walks over with all the spoons in his hands, a frown on his face. "We're missing a few of our silver spoons."

 

Liam scrunches his nose. "You count the spoons?"

 

Zayn looks at him quick, his face saying _really_ and _that's what you care about_ and Liam chuckles, shrugging.

 

"Look, we had 15 silver spoons and now three are missing." he lays them out and Liam counts 12.

 

"Hm. Weird." he hums.

 

"Where could they be?" Zayn asks, sounding actually bothered about this.

 

Liam just shrugs, picking his pencil back up and focusing back on his paper. "I don't know, babe, but I'm trying to do work. We can look for them later."

 

  
Zayn sighs but leaves and Liam can hear all the spoons clashing together in the sink where Zayn must have threw them.

 

::::::::

 

It's a week later and the spoons still haven't been found and Zayn is freaking out and Liam is actually getting a little freaked too.

 

They've searched everywhere, cleaned out the fridge, looked in the cabinets, they even checked between the couch cushions because sometimes when they eat take out they get sloppy and could've dropped the spoons there. But nothing. Nothing at all.

 

They're sitting at the dinning table when Zayn's face turns contemplative then he's looking at Liam a little defensively. "Not that i'm trying to blame your mum or anything, but like, we haven't seen those spoons since she came for dinner."

 

Liam pauses for a moment, wondering if what Zayn's saying is really what he thinks he's saying, and when Zayn keeps a straight face he can't help that he can't. Zayn's eyes squint unhappily when Liam starts laughing and he doesn't mean to but Zayn's theory sounds so ridiculous that it sputters out before he can stop it. But he manages to compose himself after a minute.

 

"You think my mum stole our _spoons_?"

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, scooping all the spoons up from the table. "No... well. _Ugh_. Just, maybe she knows where they are or something. Can you just ask her?"

 

"Zayn, I doubt she has any idea."

 

" _Please._ " Zayn whines. "I love these spoons. Me baba bought 'um for me when I moved out. They were my first official furniture."

 

Liam sighs before he smiles, grabbing Zayn fist clutching the spoons and pressing a kiss to the knuckles. "I'll text her and ask."

 

  
"Thank you." Zayn says, smiling back small and stands up, leaning across the table to peck his lips. When Zayn walks off Liam pulls out his phone and finds his mums contact, opening a new text and typing out.

 

  
_Hey mum! Not saying that you took our silver spoons and I'm not saying that you didn't but the fact still remains that three have been missing since you came for dinner last week. Love you :D_

 

  
He puts his phone down, hoping he didn't sound too cruel or anything, and waits for a reply. One comes not too much later and he unlocks his phone to read it.

 

  
_Hey Liam! I'm not saying that you are sleeping with your roommate and I'm not saying that you aren't but you know your father and I love you and support you either way and the fact remains that if Zayn was sleeping in his own bed he would have found those three spoons under his pillow._

 

  
"Oh shit."

 

  
_P.s. When are you two coming around, you're fathers dying to meet him._

 

  
_P.p.s. You look very happy_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, I forgot to do this before but i don't own any of the people in this story or the post on tumblr that it was inspired from, yada yada yada.


End file.
